1. Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device and a method of driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display device displays an image using an organic light emitting diode. The organic light emitting diode and/or a driving transistor that transfers a current to the organic light emitting diode may be degraded as the organic light emitting diode (or, the driving transistor) operates. The organic light emitting display device may not display an image with desired luminance due to degradation of the organic light emitting diode and/or degradation of the driving transistor (i.e., referred to as “degradation of a pixel”).
A related art organic light emitting display device provides a reference voltage to a pixel, measures a current flowing through the pixel in response to the reference voltage, determines whether or not the pixel is degraded, and compensates the degradation of the pixel based on a current-voltage (I-V) characteristic curve of the pixel, where the current-voltage characteristic curve is previously modeled. However, the current-voltage characteristic curve fails to consider (or, reflect) that an amount of degradation compensation is changed due to a change of a driving condition (e.g., a change of temperature) and operation points (e.g., respective operation points for grayscales in an analog driving technique).
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.